


Marco!

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, M/M, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An 8tracks playlist inspired by the fic Big Marco :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marco!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big Marco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288901) by [joebiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joebiden/pseuds/joebiden). 



> Big Marco is a yuuuuugely important fic, and I worked so hard putting together this playlist. Music is a massive tool for healing and recovery so if this playlist affected you in any way please comment and kudos!!! <3

<http://8tracks.com/anonny/marco>

Tracklist:  
Dancing On TV - Bad Veins  
Satellite Mind - Metric  
Use Somebody -Kings of Leon  
Sorry - Justin Bieber  
Offend In Every Way - The White Stripes  
Hands To Myself - Selena Gomez  
Better Than He - The Burning of Rome  
Vein Of Stars - The Flaming Lips


End file.
